


Echoes

by sharkinterviewee



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Drabble, Fix-It, Gamora Deserved Better, Gen, Infinity Gems, Power Stone (Marvel), Sentient Infinity Stones (Marvel), Soul Stone (Marvel), Soul Stone POV, Wordcount: 0-100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25583815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkinterviewee/pseuds/sharkinterviewee
Summary: Power still sounds the same.
Kudos: 10





	Echoes

Power hums through her veins. Just a slight impression, faint, but familiar; power still sounds the same. The power stone echoes through her.

She's crying. This is not love.

She must be kept safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Infinity ex machina would've been a much better story than the one we got


End file.
